


My Last Words to You

by Nicnac



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During NFA Spike sends Buffy a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Words to You

May 19, 2004

Buffy,

Know I shouldn’t be writing you right now. Bloody unfair to let you know I’m alive just in time for me to die again. Should have called you right when I came back. Had a bunch of reasons why I didn’t. Truth was I was just scared.

Peaches said today we’re supposed to spend today doing whatever we want. Something I’ve wanted to do since I came back, something I should have said to you since the last time I saw you. Figure this is my last chance to tell you.

I love you too.

Spike


End file.
